Sei Dai
by Captain JD
Summary: Hotheadedness and logic, siblings together as captains... action and events occuring around them... what will happen to them?
1. Introduction

In the 14th squad building... wait a minute, who ever heard of a 14th squad in the **Gotei** **13**! Well, its a new squad, and it's main job was to oversee the human world, as bonus, they could stay in Human World for vacations. This squad was famous for having two captains. They were Kyousei the Great and Kyoudai the Powerful. The two were siblings.


	2. The Meeting

One day they were called to the Human World because of a Menos Grande. Once their squad arrived, it was chaotic. Human bodies were strewn about the roads, when suddenly they saw a figure leaping up and down, wielding a huge sword that was six feet long. "Who is that?" The lieutenant, H.C., said, when suddenly the figure uttered, "Bankai… Ten Sa Zangetsu!" They realized it was the legendary hero, Kurosaki Ichigo. "Kurosaki!" Kyoudai called out.

Ichigo turned to see a squad lounging around a lamp post, with an unfamiliar insignia. "A fourteenth squad? What the --- " He suddenly hit the wall, as the Menos Grande swiped him aside, and he blasted a hole in the place he just hit. Kyousei frowned, "Some great war hero, making a mistake only inexperienced shinigamis would do… Turning his back to his enemies." Suddenly, the Menos Grande came for him. "What a useless and pathetic fool…" Kyoudai sighed as he placed a hand on his zanpaktou's hilt.

"This is bad..." Kyousei mumbled. Ichigo managed to glance up and sweat-dropped. Kyoudai drew his sword and called out, "Kazou, Hinaze!" His blade elongated to a length of 4 feet. He leapt high into the air and yelled,"Ketteiteki Moui Hisou Kyuuten!" Immediately his blade began glowing a pale blue. He swung the sword down, and the blue streak continued on, striking the Menos Grande and making it fall. "Oh no you don't…" The wind picked up and the Menos Grande began floating. "Die." With that one word, a hurricane twisted itself around the Menos Grande and killed it. Kyoudai landed smoothly and pointed his sword at Ichigo.

"Oi… Kurosaki, what are you doing, sitting there?" Ichigo jumped to his feet, "Put your sword away. And what are you doing over there?" Kyoudai sheathed his sword and snapped, "Whatever." "Who, me?" Kyousei said, performing konsole. Kyoudai barked orders at the squad angrily, finally turning to Kyousei.

"Sei, Are you finished with the consoles yet?" "Not yet." Kyousei replied, calmly stamping another soul. Kyoudai nodded it off vaguely. "Arh… Hurry up." Kyousei began to shunpo while stamping, effectively hastening the process. "Hi Kurosaki-kun." A call made everyone turn their heads. "Inoue?" Ichigo said as he turned around to find a bunch of people with her.

"Ishida! Rukia! Where's Chad? How did you guys find me?" "Urahara-san told us and Chad is currently on a vacation if you haven't forgotten." Ishida replied. Suddenly, a person ran into the scene. "You guys could have waited for me, huh?" Renji panted. "I had to finish washing up those dishes with NO help at all from you." "Renji-kun!" A high voice shrilled out.

Renji looked puzzled at the tall lady who stepped out from the group. "Mikara-chan!" he finally remembered. "What are you doing here?" Mikara smiled, "This is my squad!" Renji gaped, "Who's your taichou?" Mikara replied promptly, "Kyousei-taichou and Kyoudai-taichou." She pointed to each of them. Renji said, "Eh? Never heard of them before…" Mikara answered, "I was posted here to the 14th squad. I am the vice-captain here." Renji growled, "I do not appreciate the joke, Mikara. I've never heard of a 14th squad in the Gotei 13." Suddenly, in a step of shunpo, Kyoudai was standing in front of Renji, his zanpaktou at his neck.

"Be careful with what you say, Renji – you pathetic little brat." Renji froze and glared at Kyoudai, who chose to release his Shikai at this point of time. "Hinaze doesn't take kindly to people whom he dislikes." Kyousei was smiling lightly as she shrugged her shoulders. "I tried to stop him…" Kyoudai said menacingly, "With Shikai, I can make your life a living hell." Kyousei muttered to Mikara, "in about 10 seconds, teleport us to a very remote place… I fear for Karakura's safety at this rate."


End file.
